1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for modifying the surface of an elastomer with unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds, in particular a glove, as well as an elastomer product, in particular a glove, with unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds and with a surface.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Modifying the surface of natural rubber gloves is already known from the prior art. For example, the surface is provided with coatings or is roughened in order to impart better lubricity to the gloves. In particular, the intention is to improve the attractability of the gloves or the attractability to moisture. Functionalization as a means of reducing potential allergies which adhere to natural rubber is also known.
The process of cross-linking natural rubber by UV by means of the thiol-ene reaction is also known from the prior art, for example from publications AT 502 764 A1 and AT 508 099 A1 by the same applicant.